lupinfandomcom-20200223-history
Commissioner
The is a character who appeared in Lupin the Third Part I and he is Koichi Zenigata's boss. Character history The Commissioner works at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police and sits in an office. When he's in the office, he read magazines with topless women and according to The Great Gold Showdown!, he also plays golf. In his first appearance in Let's Catch Lupin and Go to Europe, the Commissioner is pleased that Zenigata is invited to go to France to attend the "World Police Conference" (Interpol) but all Zenigata cares about is arresting Lupin. He pleaded him to go otherwise someone else gets the Lupin case, instead Zenigata decided to do both that gave him a big smile. When Zenigata arrested Lupin, he is excited about the good news and came with him to the airport to give him good luck. He got brief roles in Keep an Eye on the Beauty Contest where he tells Zenigata that he has no idea where he went and Which of the Third Generation Will Win! where he asked Zenigata to help Ganimard III regarding the Lupin file but Zenigata refused. By the time of The Great Gold Showdown!, the Commissioner has had enough of Zenigata and his failure to catch Lupin. He yelled at Zenigata while having his tea break since he wants him to go to the bank but Zenigata refused. Out of fury, he played golf and broke his chandelier. It got to the point where the Commissioner and Zenigata clashed over their failures regarding Lupin breaking the office as they do so. After threatening to demote him to traffic duty, Zenigata having enough handed his resignation notice. The Commissioner got worried and Zenigata explained his plan that involved destroying all of Lupin's hideouts. If he fails, he will quit the force. After being informed, both the Commissioner and Zenigata go to one of his hideouts however the Commissioner did not attend the raid until Lupin left the building. They watched a video of Lupin explaining that he went to the Bank of Japan to steal the gold coins. He sat down with Zenigata and ate a ricebox each at the bank however unlike Zenigata who fell asleep while eating the drugged ricebox, the Commissioner was unaffected. Zenigata explains to him that a third of the gold coins that Lupin stole were fake and had transmitters inside with a smile coming from the Commissioner. When the plan went wrong with Lupin putting the fakes in the garbage trucks, he is worried about his job and begging Zenigata to come up with something. The lights on the map were getting closer together and found out why. The Commissioner decided not to go with Zenigata to the landfill. It is unknown what happened to his job afterwards. Notes *This character has no official name and is referred to the title that Zenigata calls him. He is also called Chief of Police or Boss of the Metropolitan Police. *The Commissioner only appeared in the four episodes that were directed by Hayao Miyazaki. *A character that resembles the Commissioner appeared in Farewell My Beloved Lupin however he has a different character design such as wearing a black toupee to hide his gray hairs and a dyed mustache. Category:Characters Category:Male characters